Cupcakes 2: the Seen but Unheard
by code-heros
Summary: It's been weeks since Rainbow Dash went missing. As Twilight has her second Sleep Over she goes over Pinky Pie's house to pick up a order of Cupcakes. Realizing the house is empty Twilight explores the down stairs basement leading her to find a shocking discovery! RATED T: For Blood and Gor
1. Chapter 1

It had been days since Twilight had scene Rainbow Dash. But this was not the first time that Rainbow Dash went missing for any reason! She was probably on her way back right now and she was worrying over nothing. But still, there was a sharp filling in her gut that something was wrong. She wanted to look for her! But figured there was no way in equestrian she was going to find her. Dash was just too fast and quick moving. It didn't matter, Dash would be home soon and tell where she had gone then they would all laugh and have pastries made by Pinkie Pie. That reminded Twilight- she had ordered cupcakes for a sleep over she was having very soon! She had so much fun on the last one that she was going to have another with all her friends.

And so she had entered into Pinkie's house waiting patiently for someone to answer her. "Hello? Is anyone home?" asked Twilight. Her voice echoed threw out the house but nobody answered. "Where could they all be?" thought Twilight as she rang the tiny bell on the desk of the bakery. But once again she was ignored.

She knew that they didn't forget her order since she asked about it only a day ago! Then Twilight thought, "I'll just go in the back and look for my order. Besides I've been around the house before. I mean, as long as I leave a payment nobody won't mind!" Twilight smiled and trotted her way into the kitchen freezer. She looked inside but there was nothing there. Not even one pastry from someone else's order. It was completely empty of any sweets.

"That's funny; they always have a Cream Puff or something!" Twilight thought, "Something funny is going on around here! Where is Pinky? Where is anybody?!" Twilight searched the whole house yelling, "Pinkie, Pinkie where are you? Is anybody home?" Twilight had searched top to bottom but nobody had been seen or heard. "I'm just being silly… they just aren't home! " Laughed Twilight, then she walked her way downstairs. But before she could walk out the door she noticed the brown dark door over on a corner next to a table. At first she notices the boll of candy on the table before she noticed the door. "I wonder why I never noticed it." Asked Twilight, Twilight had never seen the door before and she been in the house many times!

"Well, it would not hurt to take a peek! Pinky won't mind…" Twilight smiled as she was overrun with curiosity.

She opened the door slowly and quietly. But still it made a loud squeaking sound that spooked Twilight a little. She had a very bad feeling bad feeling about this! But she had to look! She looked the stairs notices nothing but intense darkness. Her horn quickly fluttered with light and she walk down slowly. Each step meant a squeaking noise that Twilight just could not get use too; she could not help but to be scared for no reason. Finally she on the floor of the cold and dark basement witch was wet and slimy by the touch. She groaned as she felt the slimy gawk of the basement touch her hoofs. She quickly began looking for a light twitch or something.

Just then she was walking and began to sniff. Then a loud, "UGH!" escaped her lips as she smelled the otter of something rotting! "I wonder how long it's been since Pinky cleaned this basement! I bet it's very moldy!" cried Twilight as she tried to cover nose but didn't want to get the gawk on her face. Then without noticing she ran into something. She turned her head to see what it was that had hit her. It was soft and cold so it didn't hurt Twilight. At first she just stood there stunned. But she sighed noticing it was nothing.

But then she took a closer look- it looked like a doll- dangling from the- wall?

"Hu?" screeched Twilight in confusion. Then she took her hoof and pulled the figure around. Just then did Twilight's heart stop, her breathing become faster, her eyes became teary and there was sweat and shock running down her face- as she saw Rainbow Dashes lifeless face.

Twilight didn't know how to react! She didn't know what to do. Then she pulled her hoof up noticing that it was neither water nor gawk on her leg. But sticky, cold, hard blood!

"WHERE AM I?" screamed Twilight as she ran up the stairs and out of the house leaving the door open and blood prints behind.

Twilight ran as far away as she cold. Soon the blood on her hoofs had dried so she stood them in the closest pond of water. As soon as they were cleaned she ran back to tell her friends but then notice all her blood prints had been cleaned and Pinky had been home. She figured that Pinky better be the first one to tell! So she ran inside, "Pinky! Pinky! There's-"Then she notice Pinking smiling while she mixed her Cupcake batter. "Oh hi Twilight, I'm just making your order! I'm sorry I came in so late. There was something I had to do." Said Pinkie while hopping her way around the kitchen, "Pinky, there's a-"But once again Twilight was cut off, "Twilight you look so pale something the matter?" Then she noticed that Pinky had put the boll of Cupcake batter on the counter. "Um…. Why is your cake batter so red?" Twilight asked she looked inside noticing the red texture of the batter. "What- this, I'm making a special red velvet batter for you! Anything for my friends! I even put some of my family's special ingredients."

"And what would those ingredients be?" asked Twilight with a shiver. "Now Twilight, it would not be a secret if I told! Maybe someday I share it with you… "Smiled Pinky Pie as she thought of how nice it would be to share her Cupcake making secrets with her friend.

"Now you go home Twilight! I have a lot of work to do and I want the end results to be a surprise!" Pinky jumped and smiled as she led Twilight out the door and slammed it very subspecies. Twilight stood on the front of the house like a slug. Speechless and shocked she slowly walked home.


	2. Chapter 2 Party with cupcakes!

Twilight was speechless before she was anything. All she could do was think of what was bundled in her mind. More thoughts of what had become of Rainbow Dash made its way through Twilight's fears and worst nightmares. "Pinky would never do that…" said Twilight out loud; "Do what?" asked Rarity. Twilight stood speechless once again, she just noticed her friends where right in front of her! Only Pinky Pie had refused to show up along with Rainbow Dash. Twilight could only sit still and look in shock as if she didn't even know her friends where here. As if she didn't know them at all!

"Nothing, It's nothing…" cried Twilight, but she only put down her head and thought more. Apple Jack had caught on to Twilight's worries. She knew her friend only got worried like this when there was a test involved. Perhaps, she could cheer her up! "Oh, come on sugar cube, what's wrong?" asked Apple Jack as she truanted over and sat next to Twilight putting one hoof over her back, rubbing slightly. Twilight looked into her friend's worried faces and could not help but want to tell them of the horrors she saw. But she was scared, scared more than she ever was before! She didn't know what to do… She always knew before! But perhaps this was different, because she trusted Pinky Pie and these where her friends. She didn't want them to be hurt.

"Have you guys seen Rainbow Dash?" Asked Twilight, but all she got where strait faces as they stepped back and thought. "Now that I think on it, we have not seen Rainbow Dash in a long time… "Said Rarity. "She's probably up to something! She always is, why you asking anyway?" Twilight stood back as if she was about to answer a question that would make her a millionaire. "Oh, I just notice and got a little worried. I have a thought of where she might have gone… but I can't really say if it's true." Twilight ear's flopped down as sadness made its way down her face. "Well, where do you think she is?" Rarity leaned closer; Twilight blinked a few times and let out a big sigh before opening her mouth to answer the question. But right before she had a chance to say anything- Pinky Pie walked in.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, I hope you guys brought lots of games and fun because this is going to be the best sleep over EVER!" yelled Pinky holding a dozen of cupcakes on her back. She hopped her way to the little cercal formed around her friends and sat the cupcakes down. "I made these EXTRA special for today! Red Velvet cupcakes with blue vanilla cream icing and filling!" Pinky smiled and opened the box that revealed a beautiful looking row of cupcakes. Just like she said, they had been red velvet with blue icing on top. Twilight frown and her head became hot. She bit her lip and before she knew it she felt as if she was kicked in the stomach. "They look so good! I just want to have one now!" said Rarity picking up on and putting it in her mouth, "Me too!" yelled Apple Jack doing the same. Pinky smiled and asked, "Well, how are they?" Both faces filled with crumbs and smiles choked out, "There delicious!"

Twilight watched in horror as they gluttony ate the cupcakes. Each bite made her sick! And she was not even the one eating them. "Hey Twilight, how come you have not tried any?" asked Pinky with a frown. "I feel very sick to my stomach. I don't think I can have any sweets tonight…" Pinky frowned even more and became sad, she let out a silent, "Aw…" ash she was very disappointed. Twilight looked up; she had so many questions but was afraid to ask them all! Except, one "Hey, Pinky, what made you think of blue? I mean, you could have just added white or a light red to match the velvet?" Pinky was emotionless for a moment then she smiled and laughed, "Well, I had a dash of excitement when I made the cupcakes. I figured I might as well make them different while also being special. It's not often you see a red velvet cake or cupcake with blue icing on it? Kind of reminds me of a rainbow…" smiled Pinky as she truanted her way to the cupcakes picking up and eating one.

Twilight had got everything Pinky said. It made her even sicker. Everything went slow motion as Pinky picked up that cupcake and begins to bite into it. Twilight noticed the red and blue texture once again and it reminded her… of blood. Twilight fainted before her friends could blink.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Cried Rarity as she went over and felt Twilight's head. It felt warm, feverish warm. "We should take her to the hospital!" said Apple Jack. Pinky was speechless. Not one sign of concern ran across her face. More like a sign of anger and devilish thoughts. Apple Jack and Rarity picked up Twilight on their backs and ran out the door to the hospital. They didn't even notice Pinky Pie who was left behind. But Pinky didn't even think of her friend's condition. She looked at her cupcakes and said, "What a waist! And after all the time and work I put into them!" Pinky just stood and thought of what happen. Then Twilight crossed her mind, how weird she was acting ever since she walked in the door! She was being so mean to her! Not talking or eating. What did she do to her? Did she want to be friends with her anymore? Pinky sighed and thought of what to do. One side said a happiness cheer, "I'm worried over nothing! Twilight will always be my friend! " But on a darker side, deep inside of Pinky, it was repeating, "She knows… "


	3. Chapter 3 When your seen, but unheard

Twilight awoken slowly, all she saw was light. Her upper body had been covered by a white blanket and an IV had been instructed into her front arms close to her hoof. She also had a light blue gown covering her. She felt the fabric and tried to recall putting it on. She could not remember. Then she thought deeper- "I was at my house with Apple Jack and Rarity… Then Pinkie Pie came and-"It all came back to her. But why was she in here? Did Pinkie Pie send her here? Where was she?

"Sugar cube, you're awake!" Yelled Apple Jack in happiness, "We'd been worried sick about you!" cried Rarity as she walked in. "Wha- what happened?" Asked Twilight, "You fainted, darling." said Rarity as she looked into Twilight's eyes. "I did? I don't know what came over me." "Well what was bugging you so much that it made you faint?" Asked Apple Jack concerned and confused. "How did you know something was bothering me? I could have just fainted because I was sick or something…" Twilight raised her hoof and moved it around showing her emotion. Apple Jack only looked annoyed, "We been to one of your sleep overs before, honey! We know how you act… and today you were not yourself! Not once did you freak out about anything!" Twilight stood her back up and yelled, "WELL I DON'T FREAK ABOUT EVERYTHING!" Rarity and Apple Jack where shocked. They never made their friend so angry before. There was so much anger in Twilight's face. But Twilight quickly calmed down and lay back down on her bed.

"I'm sorry, there is something bothering me…" said Twilight in a very sad and guilty tone of voice. "Well come on sugar cube, we are you're friends. You can tell us anything!" Apple Jack smiled, Rarity joined her. Twilight looked at both happy and forgiving faces then she said, "I'm worried about Rainbow Dash. We had not seen her in so long. It's not like her to leave us for so long and not tell us where! Shore she did it before, but not for very long! And look at Pinkie! She seems not to care at all!" Yelled Twilight, Rarity and Apple Jack looked at each other then back at Twilight. "What are you saying?" Asked Rarity, Twilight took a deep breath, her cheeks were full with air; she let out, "Pinkie Pie killed Rainbow Dash and made her into cupcakes!" Twilight said really fast. Though it was short and strait to the point she found herself gasping for air as she tried to regain her voice.

Apple Jack and Rarity just stared in confusion. Then without Twilight noticing Rarity had whispered- "Get the doctor…" In Apple Jack's ear, "No you!" replied Apple Jack, "Fine!" Rarity agreed and walked out.

Twilight sat silent for a few moments before she was questioned by doctors. So many had thought she was crazy! Every pony knew Pinkie Pie's kindness and how she would never do such a thing.

Twilight felt alone…

Not even her friends wanted to see her after talking such nonsense. OF COURSE they were there for her! But they had gotten the thought in their head that Twilight had lost her mind! They visited her every day for a week but didn't say anything about Twilight's claims. It was doctors' orders since Twilight was now in the Mentally Ill station of the hospital. As that one week past Twilight had time to think, and she had another question in her mind, "Why had not Pinkie come to visit her?"

Pinkie Pie in the meantime had been troubled ever since Twilight's fainting. She passed herself. She only smiled and acted like Pinkie when she was in public. But whenever she was alone all she did was think and feel. She felt angry and didn't even know why. Her mind troubled her with more problems than ever before! Mostly involving Twilight, but also involving her using the last bit of her secret ingredient on the sleep over which she wasted! Now she was all out! "Well, I better get more!" Smiled Pinkie as she hopped to a giant bottle hidden under her bead, she picked it up. Inside it was little pieces of yellow paper. She slowly put her hoof in and pulled one out- She opened the tiny paper slowly and looked inside. "Number 235- Sweetie Drops! YAY! I bet making cupcakes with her will really cheer me up!"

Laugh Pinkie Pie


End file.
